Lab Rats: Night of the Living Haunted
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: Leo dares his siblings to spend the night inside Mission Creek High, due to an old legend claiming it's haunted by evil spirits. Will the Lab Rats prove that the legend is fake or will they be too scared to face the truth?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Lab Rats: Night of the Living Haunted

Synopsis: Leo dares his siblings to spend the night inside Mission Creek High, due to an old legend claiming it's haunted by evil spirits. Will the Lab Rats prove that the legend is fake or will they be too scared to face the truth?

Genre: Action/Adventure/Family/Friendship/Horror/Supernatural/Humor/Comedy

Adam, Bree, and Chase were down in the new lab. Adam was playing with a ball of yarn, Bree was texting on her phone, and Chase was doing homework, as usual.

The siblings' activities were disrupted when Leo came into the lab.

"Hey guys." Leo greeted.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Hmm."

Leo frowned. "Well, please don't sound too excited. It's way too grueling." He stated sarcastically.

"Sorry Leo, we're just busy right now." Chase responded.

Leo grinned. "I can see that. I guess you're too busy for a dare?"

"A dare? What kind of dare?" Bree asked.

"A scary dare. Something that will make you pee in your pants!" Leo answered.

Adam laughed. "Why do that in a dare when I already do it now?"

His siblings had disgusted looks on their faces and immediately backed away from the oldest bionic.

"Anyways…" Leo continued. "People keep talking about a legend where evil spirits roam the halls of Mission Creek High during the night."

"What does that have to do with us?" Chase asked.

"Funny you should ask…"

"Leo, what did you do?" Bree asked.

"I kind of told the whole school that you three would spend the night inside the school just to see if the legend is true."

"Leo!"

"Just for one night, I promise. And then you three can prank me anyway you want afterwards, do we have a deal?"

"Fine, we have a deal. We'll do your stupid haunted school thing and then you'll let us prank you for revenge." Bree replied.

"It's settled then!" Leo grinned, backing out of the lab into the elevator. "Good luck…if you make it. Muahaow!"

Leo clutched onto his knee. "Who puts a metal bar in the middle of the walkway?!"

**-Lab Rats-**

It was nighttime and the Lab Rats were standing outside of their high school, ready to go inside and spend the night. If the legend was true, they'd probably see evil spirits floating in the air. If not, they would have seen nothing and they'd go back home with no evidence at all. That would be a huge disappointment.

"Ugh…sleeping bags…it feels so urban!" Bree complained.

"What are you complaining about? I'm the one who had to carry all the supplies over here!" Chase retorted.

Adam took in a deep breath of the air. "Ah…ghost-friendly…you only get that in haunted places."

"Why are we even doing this?" Bree asked.

"Because," Chase began. "Leo dared us and if we back down now, we'll be considered wimps."

"I thought you already were a wimp, Chase." Adam commented. He and Bree laughed and high-fived each other.

"Haha." Chase mimicked mocking laughter. "At least I'm not a box of rocks."

"Ooh…" Bree drew out. "He's got you there!"

"Yeah, well! You got me there." Adam replied, giving up on insults.

Suddenly, the power went out in the school.

"Bree, you got those flashlights?"

"What flashlights?"

"You forgot to bring the flashlights?!"

"To be honest, I wasn't the one hauling the supplies over here!"

"Ugh! Fine! I'll just use my forcefield ball." Chase formed the glowing blue ball in his hand.

"Well, at least it's some light." Adam stated.

"No thanks to Bree." Chase said, glaring at his sister.

"Fine! You want flashlights?" Bree super speeded off and came back with a box full of flashlights. "Here you go!" She then dumped the flashlights all over Chase.

Chase stood up. "You know what? I'm just going to take my flashlight and go." He picked up one of the flashlights and stalked off, leaving Adam and Bree alone.

"Uh! I hate him!" Bree crossed her arms annoyed.

"I could really go for a s'more right now…" Adam muttered.

"Ugh! Do you ever think about anything besides food? You know what? I'm out too! This is stupid!" Bree took a flashlight and super speeded off, leaving Adam alone with the bag of supplies.

**-Lab Rats-**

It wasn't like Chase was really mad with his sister. It just irritated him that she could be so irresponsible. Was he the only one with brains? Apparently so.

Chase looked at his surroundings and realized he had walked right into the gym. The least desirable place to be when you're mad at someone.

_Crunch._

"Huh?" Chase turned around alarmed. He shined his flashlight in the dark only to see there was nothing there.

But what made that crunching sound?

_Crunch._

There it is again!

_Crunch._

And again!

_CRUNCH!_

"AHHHHH!" Chase screamed louder than he had ever screamed before. He dropped his flashlight and ran out the gym door, not caring to go back and pick it up.

A dark figure walked up to the flashlight on the floor. It crouched down and picked it up, shining it on its face.

The figure was Adam, munching on a bag of potato chips.

**-Lab Rats-**

Bree had super speeded up to the top of the school building. She was currently sitting on the roof tiles with her flashlight in hand. She continuously flashed it in her face, only because she was bored.

Maybe it was stupid of her to get mad at Chase. I mean, he did nothing wrong. He was just being his annoying, superior self.

"I don't know. Maybe I should go back and apologize. It would be the sisterly thing to do."

_Grunt._

"Is that…grunting?!"

Bree looked up alarmed. Grunting only comes from a person and she was the only person up here so…who was that?

_Grunt._

There it was again! Snap out of it, Bree! Your mind is playing tricks on you!

_Grunt._

Bree had the courage to stand up and look over the edge, but she saw nothing there.

_GRUNT!_

Bree kept a tight grip on her flashlight and super speeded off the school roof. At least now no one would be able to get to her.

**-Lab Rats-**

Chase finally climbed up on top of the roof. It took a lot of strength and grunting, but he did it.

Chase looked around the roof and saw no one on it. Strange. He was sure he heard someone up here.

Oh well. Time to climb back down, I guess.

Chase used the rest of the strength he had (complete with grunting) to climb back down to the ground.

If only Bree knew…

**-Lab Rats-**

Adam sat in the middle of the hall waiting for his siblings to return. He had finished his bag of potato chips and now was holding the empty bag in his hand.

"Bree? Chase?" Adam called out into the darkness.

No response.

Adam sighed sadly and went back to his job of sitting and waiting.

Eventually, he ended up falling asleep.

_Snore…_

_Snore…_

_Snore…_

**-Lab Rats-**

"I can't believe you, Chase!" Bree scolded her brother. The two siblings had met up with each other outside and now were inside walking through the hallways, looking for their brother Adam.

"Hey, I wasn't the one on top of the rooftop in the first place." Chase shot back.

"Yeah, but you…okay, look I don't want to argue."

"Touche."

"But it doesn't help that we've lost Adam in a school that might be haunted."

"We left him by the lockers, didn't we?" Chase asked.

"Yeah…but knowing Adam he probably wandered off by now."

"Hey guys."

"Adam!" Bree shined her flashlight on her brother. "You're okay!"

"Well, of course, I am." Adam replied.

"I'm starting to think that there's no haunted legend about this place." Chase stated.

"You're probably right…hey let's make this an indoor school camping trip then!" Bree suggested.

"Okay!" Adam eagerly agreed.

And that's exactly what the Lab Rats did.

Bree set up three sleeping bags. Adam got all the ingredients for s'mores. Chase made sure there was enough light in the room. Along with the flashlights they brought, he used some lanterns he found in the janitor's closet.

"Since Leo was trying to get us scared, why don't we just tell ghost stories?" Bree asked.

Adam and Chase both nodded. Bree smirked.

"I'll start first."

"It was a dark and stormy night, two teenage boys were walking home from school, just like this one."

"But there was a catch…the boys weren't alone."

"They kept hearing noises from behind them…and then the first boy was gone!"

Adam looked like he was going to cry. "Gone?" He whispered.

Bree nodded her head. "Gone."

Bree then shined her flashlight on Chase and continued the story. "The second boy became scared and ran for his life! But his first mistake was fleeing into the haunted woods."

Chase interrupted. "Does every horror story have a haunted woods?"

"Who cares?"

"I'm just saying, that's so old school."

"Be quiet. I'm the one who's telling the story."

So Bree continued.

"The boy ran deeper and deeper into the haunted woods…but he wasn't alone either."

"The boy stumbled upon a dead end and fearfully turned around to come face to face with…"

A flash of lightning and a boom of thunder sounded throughout the school. Adam and Chase clung onto each other for dear life, without realizing it.

"THE HEADLESS HORSEGIRL!" Bree had a white cloth over her head and she kept making ghost noises.

"Wait…why were Adam and I the cowards in the story?" Chase asked curiously.

Bree groaned. "Does it even matter?"

"That…was….horrifying!" Adam was rocking back and forth like a little kid.

Bree smiled. "That's the whole point of a ghost story."

Suddenly, all the lights in the school turned back on.

"Finally! I guess we can go back home now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we spent a whole night in here."

"I can't wait to rub it into Leo's face! If he were with us, he'd have cried like a little baby!"

"Would not!"

"Leo?" The three siblings turned around to see their step-brother standing beside them.

"When'd you get here?" Bree asked.

"Just now…by the way, congratulations, you won the dare!"

Chase grinned. "So, that means we get to prank you?"

Leo nodded.

Bree smiled. "Great, first order of business…" Bree dropped the supplies she was holding. "You get to clean up our makeshift campsite!"

"Why do I-"

Chase interrupted. "Uh, uh, uh! We specifically remember making a deal with you."

Leo groaned. "Fine." He bent down to pick up the camp supplies.

"And while you're doing that…we get to go back home. Toodles!" Bree grabbed onto her brothers and super speeded away.

"I wonder if they ever did come face to face any evil spirits…" Leo said as he walked into the janitor's closet.

"AHHHHH!"

He ran out and closed the door behind him. "They did! They totally did!"

_The End._

**Since it's July and the usual month for camping, I thought I'd add camping into the mixture, how about that? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I can't wait until the new episode of Lab Rats airs tonight. I know I can't be the only one excited! –PurpleNicole531-**


End file.
